


Hold on

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama hasn't figured out his crush yet, M/M, Neither has Hinata, they'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: When things like this happen, people say time slows down.That’s not the case for Kageyama.[Kageyama’s POV after chapter 364]





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kagehina day!!  
This will be mostly irrelevant when we find out what actually happens in the next chapter, but I couldn’t get this out of my head and it’s 9/10 so *shrugs*

When things like this happen, people say time slows down. 

That’s not the case for Kageyama.

One second, he’s congratulating his teammates for pulling ahead in the third set, the next he hears shouting. Kageyama catches a glimpse of messy orange hair on the court floor before there’s a huddle around Hinata, blocking TV cameras and nosy fans.

Kageyama pushes his way into the huddle as coach leans down to talk to Hinata. Kageyama wants to grab him by the shirt and shake him. _You idiot! You should have taken a break! Let your body rest!_ But Hinata is made of the same stuff he is: Go 100%, all the time. Even as Takeda-sensei helps him to the first-aid room, he’s smiling and telling them to get 15 points in a row. _Idiot!_

No one takes it easy at nationals, definitely not him or any Karasuno player, but this adds fuel to Kageyama’s fire. He’s exhausted, but now they have to win and move on to the semi-finals. He can’t let his final moments at nationals be without Hinata, it wouldn't be right. They have to win so Hinata can rest and they all come back and play together again, like it’s supposed to be. Kageyama won’t take no for an answer. He’ll force that dumbass to rest and drink water himself if he has to.

They don’t get 15 points in a row like Hinata asked, but he makes it back to the bench just in time to see the game-winning point. Coach has to hold onto his shoulders so he doesn’t run and jump onto the court, because he’s an idiot. The team takes the celebration to the sidelines instead so Hinata can join in anyways. He looks so happy. Tired, but happy.

Everyone in the stands asks how Hinata is doing. He’s still smiling, but it’s like he’s at half speed. Akaashi offers him some power bars to keep in his bag for the next match. Kenma hands him a bottle of his favourite flavour of sports drink. Bokuto lifts him up off the ground before Kuroo tells him to put Hinata down, slowly and softly. Even the old Little Giant pats Hinata’s head and tells him to get some rest. 

Kageyama does an interview, but his eyes keep getting pulled back to the slow tangerine on the sidelines. He imagines this is what Hinata is like when he’s sick: Still beaming, but slow. It doesn’t seem natural for him to not be jumping and screaming. Kageyama answers questions as quickly as he can before the reporter gives up and let’s him go back to his teammates. 

Takeda-sensei wants to get a cab for Hinata to get back to the hotel. Tanaka-san says they don’t need it, he’ll carry Hinata wherever he wants to go. It’s mostly a joke, although he does carry him to the subway, with Yachi standing guarding around him like she’ll be able to catch Hinata if he’s dropped. Coach tells them to stop messing around and Kageyama is surprised by the **“Yeah!”** he shouts in agreement. Coach says they have to take it easy with Hinata, especially if he wants to play in the next match. Kageyama needs him to play in the next match, preferably without a head injury from being dropped. _Don’t they understand that Hinata is fragile right now?_

When they get off the subway, Kageyama offers to give him a piggy back. The setter’s exhausted, has no real desire to carry someone on his back for 5 minutes, but it’s better than watching his life flashing before his eyes while Noya-san jumps around near Hinata. Hinata agrees, even makes him look like his regular energetic self. Kageyama adjusts his bag to make room for Hinata and gets right down on the ground so he doesn’t have to jump up.

”Hold on,” Kageyama says he stands, and then mumbles a quiet “please.” Has he ever said please to Hinata before? Probably not. Hinata locks his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his hands reach around to grab hold of the front of Kageyama’s jacket. 

“I feel so tall.” Still stupid Hinata, but not as loud. If Kageyama wasn’t thinking about the semi-final game and how much he needs Hinata, he’d kinda like this quiet version.

”You’re just short.” Hinata laughs, which still sounds mostly the same. He puts his forehead down on Kageyama’s shoulder and the ends of his hair tickle Kageyama’s neck. “That was a good receive today. In the second game. Before, you know ...”

Hinata is oddly silent. _I take it back, I don't like quiet Hinata._ Kageyama thinks he may have fallen asleep until the little gloved hands gripping his jacket squeeze his chest. 

“Kageyama-kun,” Hinata finally says. “I think that's the first time you’ve complimented me.”

“And you called me amazing.”

“But that’s true! You have the hands of god!”

“That’s weird.”

Kageyama is happy the redness on his cheeks from the chill hides his blush. He obviously thought about this comment when Hinata said it to him during the game, but he didn't have time to _really_ think about it. Hinata always gives out so many compliments, to everyone and anyone he plays volleyball with. Even people he doesn't play volleyball with.

Kageyama’s not used to it, and he probably never will be. But he thinks he’ll regret it if he doesn’t tell Hinata how well he played today. Kageyama was about to ask him about the boom jump and get Hinata to admit that he was right all those months ago when he said he could jump even higher, but little limbs squeeze his chest.

“You know, Kageyama,” Hinata says. “You’re a great volleyball player, but you’re an even better friend.”

Friend. Friend!

It’s been so long now that he knows Hinata is his friend, but after years of being alone, it's so nice to hear someone say it. And to his face, no less. They spend almost all their time with each other, they’ve even had a few sleepovers and Hinata’s mom calls him Tobio. They’re not the same boys who fought at the start of the school year.

Kageyama likes it. He wants to know that Hinata is always there to play volleyball with him and get snacks with him and tease him about being grumpy. What if they finish high school and can’t see each other any more? Kageyama doesn’t want that, so he tries not to think about it much. 

“Next time, listen to your body and take a break. You’re going to injury yourself if you keep doing this, idiot.”

”This is the first time it’s happened!” Hinata’s warm puffs of breath feel kinda nice on Kageyama’s neck. Like a little heater for the cold. A heavy heater. _How does someone so small weigh so much?_ “Besides, you wouldn’t stop either.”

“I would to. I’d rather sit out for a set than sit out for the rest of nationals.” Hinata sighs in defeat, and the tip of his nose bumps into Kageyama’s neck.

“You stink,” Hinata whispers.

”So do you, dumbass!”

* * *

They order in for dinner so the team can rest. As soon as he sits down with his food, Daichi-san says he won't be able to get up. Hinata finishes first, thanks to all the snacks he ate earlier, and coach tells him to get ready for bed. 

“That was really scary, right?” Suga-san must have crossed the room to sit beside Kageyama while he zoned out watching Hinata go down the hall.

”Yeah,” Kageyama says, looking down at his crossed legs like they’ll get him out of talking about this.

”I didn’t know Hinata had a limit, but I guess he does!” The second years are picking on Tsukishima and laughter fills the room. But Suga-san isn't done yet. "Remember when Daichi went down in that match against Wakutani South? We were all so scared. He's such an important part of our team, we need him if we want to win."

Kageyama nods his head and shoves more food in his mouth. He remembers when that happened, and it was terrifying. Ennoshita-san did a good job, but Daichi-san is one of the best receivers on the team. He's crucial.

"But more than how important he is to the team," Suga-san continued, "I was worried about him because he's my friend. I didn't want my friend to get hurt."

Kageyama nods and chews, but Suga-san keeps staring at him the way people do when they're waiting for him to figure something out. Suga-san hasn't looked away by the time Kageyama swallows his food, and he takes that as his cue to talk.

"We can't make it to the final without Hinata," he says. Suga-san keeps staring. "And I don't want him to get hurt. Ever. Even though he's a dumbass. It's not as fun when he's not there."

"Playing volleyball?"

"Volleyball, school, runs, whatever." 

Suga-san smiles at him. He grabs the unopened drink at his side and hands it to Kageyama.

"When you're done eating, take this and make sure Hinata drinks it and goes right to bed. I bet he's just as excited as the rest of us for the next game, but he needs his sleep."

Kageyama nods again and put the last bites of food in his mouth as Suga-san goes back to the other third years. He can hear someone yelling at Tanaka to put his shirt back on when he's walking to the bedroom. Hinata isn't back from his bath yet, so Kageyama sits on the end of his futon and waits. 

OK, he fell asleep. He doesn't realize until he's being poked awake.

"Kageyama-kun, you're on the wrong futon."

"No I'm not, idiot." Hinata is about to reply, but Kageyama reaches for the drink. "Have this and then go to bed."

"Can't I just go to bed? I'm so tiiiiiired," Hinata whines.

"You need to hydrate. Drink this quick and then sleep."

Hinata's yawn interrupts his argument, so he finally takes the drink. The hotel they're staying at is kinda cold, and Kageyama still has to take a bath before he can go to bed, but his futon is right there, right beside Hinata's and so close and warm looking. He reaches for it like it's a life line and start to pull it closer. Maybe he can just skip the bath. No, he can't. Hinata said he stinks.

"Done," Hinata says with another yawn, and this time Kageyama gets off his futon. It takes him a while to stand up because his legs are so sore. 

"My legs hurt, too." 

"Your new jump probably doesn't help."

"Now that I can do that, we should-"

"Hinata. Go to bed. We can talk about the boom jump tomorrow, I promise."

"Fineeee." Hinata flops onto his futon and pulls the covers up over his chest. His eyes are already closed before his head hits the pillow. "Ooooh, 's warm."

"Good night, dumbass."

When he gets back from his bath, he sees that Hinata pulled Kageyama's futon even closer to his own, almost touching, with one leg poking out of the covers. _It's only fair, I guess, I did steal his bed earlier._

The rest of the team hasn't come to bed yet. They're probably talking about tomorrow's match while Kageyama's on Hinata babysitting duty. That's fine though, because that means that he can reach over and pet Hinata's soft hair without anyone watching. He thinks he says something like "I'm glad you're OK," but his eyes shut and he's out like a light. 

When he wakes up, Yamaguchi has photo evidence that Kageyama and Hinata cuddled all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one week?  
Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s her only healthy coping mechanism?  
Come scream at me about S4 on twitter @whatakeenbean1


End file.
